


reverence

by nebula5



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula5/pseuds/nebula5
Summary: "Are you scared?" she asks, incredulous.lovesick fools, the pair of them.





	reverence

 

 

There is an urgency, subtle as it is, in his movements. She feels it in the stutter of his breath when his lips find her throat, and where he grips her thighs, fingers digging into her skin. Never enough to hurt though, because she’s so much stronger than he is, and they both know it. 

It’s like he thinks they only have this one night, these few stolen hours. She wants to tell him there could be more, if he wants. She will defeat Ares, and all will be well again. They’ll have the time.

He brings her out of her thoughts again with another hungry kiss, his stubble rough against her chin. This is nothing like the warm, unhurried nights she can recall on Themyscira, but she doesn’t find it unpleasant.

“Diana, Diana,” he murmurs. “My angel.”

She smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, slides her hand down between them to find him wanting and ready.

"Wait, wait. Diana, I- Are you sure-"

She can feel his fingers tremble when he catches her wrist and pulls her hand away. Diana sits back on her heels, thighs straddling his hips.

“I am sure,” she says.

She takes his hands into her own, presses a kiss to his palm. She feels the shudder through his arm.

"Are you scared?" she asks, incredulous.

He laughs, and she decides that she very much likes the way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he does that.

"No. I mean, yes, sort of," he huffs.

"Why?"

He blinks up at her. "Well, for starters, because you’re amazing. You’re strong and compassionate and kind and brilliant and beautiful. You’re extraordinary. I could go on."

She knows he means every word. The adoration and awe is clear as day on his face.

"Sometimes I can hardly believe it. That you’re real, that this is happening."

From above him, she raises an eyebrow. Steve coughs, the flush at his cheeks deepening.

"I mean not just this, right now. All of it. Everything.” He sighs. “I’m not being very articulate, am I?”

She shrugs.

“It’s hard to, ah, think when…” he looks her up and down, and Diana can feel his eyes hot on her skin. She sees his adam’s apple bob when he swallows.

"I understand, and this is real," she assures him. "You are also quite amazing. And kind. And..." At this she draws her hands down his chest, relishes the way his body tenses when she trails her fingertips lower and lower. “And you are also very beautiful.”

“Thanks,” he says, grinning. "I'd hate to disappoint, is all."

Diana laughs, shifts just so in a way that makes him gasp, his hands twitching at her waist.

"Show me then, just what an above average man can do," she murmurs, and leans down to kiss him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, he draws the sheets over them and curls an arm around her shoulders.

"Will you show me?" Diana asks.

"Show you what?"

"What people do when there is no war? I would like to learn. With you."

“Are you proposing to me, princess?”

“I did not intend to.” A beat. “Would you like me to?”

Steve can count the number of weeks they’ve known each other on one hand, but if she did propose to him, if she had asked him to stay, to do anything at all, he knows he would say yes.

He tucks a finger under her chin to lift her face to his.

“Ask me again when this is over.”

“I promise,” she says, and then she smiles.

It’s so sincere and radiant it makes his chest ache. He kisses her instead of answering, because he’s reluctant to make promises he’s not sure he can keep.

 

 

* * *

 

  

He’s running when he sees her drop out of the sky, spraying rubble as she skids to a stop. He helps her up from the ruined ground and holds her steady.

“Diana,” hes says. “Diana. Are you alright?”

Her brow is knit in confusion and pain, and he wants to brush away the crease there with his thumb. It doesn’t make any sense, but he wants to kiss it better. He doesn't.

“I have to go, Diana.”

She looks at him then. "Let me do it, I can do it."

God, he loves her so much it really does hurt. He wants to cup her face in his hands and tell her everything will be alright, that he’ll come back. He wants to hold her again, he wants her to win, and he wants to be there to see it. He wants and wants and wants.

“I wish we had more time,” he says instead, because he's known for a while now just how this would end.

“What are you saying?”

She doesn’t quite understand yet. Good, that’s good. He fishes his watch out of his coat pocket and presses it into her palm, folds her fingers around it.

“I love you,” he says, already turning away.

He means it. He hopes she remembers. He knows she will.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Years and years and years later, Diana is sitting in a bar. It’s crowded, there’s a birthday party going on. She smiles as the party goers cheer, their excitement infectious. They raise their glasses to someone turning thirty something. There’s a hoot as the birthday boy himself gets up on the table, and Diana sees him for the very first time.

It’s been so long, but she still remembers his face. The man laughs, and somehow, his eyes meet hers across the room.

Even from here she can see how bright and blue they are. They remind her of the seas of Themyscira, and they crinkle at the corners when he smiles, just like they did an age ago. Diana forgets to breathe.

The man tilts his head, squints, as if he’s trying to remember something, and then a flustered waitress asks him to please get down off the furniture.

Diana grips her glass with unsteady hands. It isn’t really him, so she doesn't turn around again. It will hurt too much. She waits, sips her drink until she can hear the crowd filter out, little by little, so she can leave too.

Then there’s a shadow by her elbow. She looks up, and impossibly, he’s there again.

“Hi,” the man with Steve Trevor’s face says.

Up close, there are a few differences. He's taller. His hair his lighter, his nose a touch crooked. _You look like someone I loved, still love,_ she doesn’t say. She doesn’t want to scare him off.

“Hi,” she replies. She wonders if he can hear the quiver in her voice.

“I noticed you earlier, couldn’t leave without coming over to say something.”

"Really?"

“Yeah, really. You’re the most beautiful woman here, you’re a little hard to miss.” He smiles again, so familiar. Diana can hear the blood pounding in her ears.

“My name’s Steve, by the way,” and he holds a hand out to her.

“Steve,” she repeats. “Diana.”

She shakes his hand, squeezes a little too tightly in disbelief. He slides onto the stool next to her, drumming his fingers on the bar top.

“Diana, Diana,” he murmurs, and it’s 1918 again and he’s testing the way her name sounds in the candlelight, uttered against her shoulder, hushed and reverent. She feels lightheaded. “This sounds crazy, but, have we met before? Because I feel-" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Sorry, nevermind, must be the tequila talking."

Diana has been alive long enough that reincarnation may be one of the less stranger things in this world. It takes her until now to let herself begin to believe it.

“Yes,” she says. “I feel like we've met before too.”

 _I love you, I love you, I’ve missed you,_ she also doesn’t say. She bites down on her lip to keep it from tumbling out of her.

“I'm one lucky guy then, aren't I?” he says. His smile is brilliant, wide as ever. “Nice to meet you, Diana.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok dc, how u gonna give chris pine a multi picture deal and then kill him off in one movie


End file.
